Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch
by sakuradancer3
Summary: When a school project forces Hermione and Draco to work together, their friends take it upon themselves to "supervise" them…secretly of course. Will they be surprised by what they see? Obviously! Dramione


A/N: I am such a bad person. Not only am I putting of my thesis (the first draft of which is due at the end of February), but I am also entering a new fandom on top of my usual one! If you are here from Impressions, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you! This story has just been rattling around in my head ever since I discovered Dramione last summer. I finally got around to posting it!

Just a few notes: this fic is sort of AU in that everyone returned for their final year. If there is anything here that doesn't quite fit in the canon, just go with it. It's more about the relationship between the characters anyway.

Special thanks to the fabulous frostykitten for reading this story and offering some small suggestions. Yay! –high five-

Now, time for the disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter, and honestly, I'm alright with that. I own my imagination and a laptop, and that is all I need at the moment.

* * *

"I really don't think that this is necessary, Ron."

Ron scowled at his sister, shushing her vehemently. "Of course it is, Ginny. I don't trust that slimy git one little bit, and Hermione is too trusting for her own good. Honestly, am I supposed to believe Hermione when she said that she and Draco actually make a good team?" He snorted, still annoyed that Hermione had begun to call the ferret by his first name.

"She seemed like she was telling the truth, Ron. You know what a terrible liar Hermione is!"

"That's true." Harry admitted grudgingly before thinking up another excuse. "Well, maybe she thinks they make a good team, while in reality he's just tricking her into doing all the work. Maybe Hermione's too distracted by the assignment that she doesn't realize that Malfoy is manipulating her."

Everyone had to admit that this was a believable theory. Hermione was a true bookworm. It was easy to take advantage of her intellect and dedication to school work, and they had to admit they had all done something similar in the past. But the thought of Malfoy (who was so cruel to their friend) taking advantage of her kindness was pretty horrible to think about. They all turned to consider the blonde student, who was sitting alone at the head of a table.

He had been sitting there silently for a good fifteen minutes, ever since they had arrived after scarfing down dinner. Hermione and Malfoy had decided to meet during dinner time a few times a week, since they both had Head duties and Malfoy had Quidditch practice that interfered with normal study times. Hermione was late, as she had needed to escort a second year to the Hospital Wing after a transfiguration incident. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Parvati had gulped down dinner as quick as they could, and then bolted to the library in order to get a good spot for the show. They had selected a table that was partly obscured by a bookshelf, allowing them to see the other table but still hidden enough to guarantee that they could observe the students unnoticed. Ginny had also cast a few disillusionment charms to further insure they wouldn't be spotted.

The whole thing had started a few weeks ago in the advanced History of Magic class. Professor Binns had assigned a fairly lengthy project, and had required the class to work in assigned pairs. Since it was only required for certain career paths, there were not a lot of students in the course. Therefore, the class was a combined course with students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and (unfortunately) Slytherin. It was "unfortunate" because it meant that their resident genius and Head Girl Hermione Granger had been partnered with notorious bully and Head Boy Draco Malfoy. Although Hermione had assured them repeatedly that the project was going along smoothly, Ron and Harry were positive that their friend was being taken advantage of and suffering greatly. For this reason, they had convinced their own partners, Ginny and Parvati, to work on their projects in the library so they could keep an eye on the pureblood prat.

Ginny and Parvati were convinced that Hermione could handle the situation, but they could not deny that they were curious about the dynamic between the two students. Everyone in the school had noticed a decrease in hostility and antagonism between the Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the chance to get a backstage look at the strange partnership was too good to pass up. Momentarily silenced, the four students observed the quiet blonde warily, waiting for Hermione to arrive.

"Is Draco acting as bait for a Nargle? Why are we watching him?"

The four friends were startled by Luna's dreamy voice as the Ravenclaw slipped into a seat at the table. Ginny was quick to clap her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Hush, Luna! We are trying to see if Hermione and Malfoy are getting along like she says they are."

"So, in other words, you're spying on them?" Behind Luna, Blaise Zabini was eyeing them with a distinctly amused look on his dark face. Luna leaned back to look at him upside down, Ginny's hand sliding off her mouth as she did so.

"Shall we work on our project as well, Blaise? This is almost as interesting as the Liebenweirs we sometimes find at our usual table."

Blaise shrugged, sitting next to his classmate. At first he had been annoyed by the girl who was his assigned partner, but the Slytherin had come to enjoy the Ravenclaw's strange mannerisms.

"Sure. Drake has been acting a little weird lately. Maybe I'll get some good blackmail material out of this." Rolling their eyes at the underhanded reasoning, their discussion was interrupted when Hermione scuttled into view, struggling with several large books and her heavy bag. She placed her burden down gratefully on the table and rummaged around her rucksack, looking for supplies.

"What do you add after the toadstool essence and powdered beetles when making the epilepsy potion?" Malfoy asked bluntly, skipping the pleasantries and not even bothering to look up at his partner. Harry and Ron shot meaningful looks at Ginny as if to say, 'See! Told you he takes advantage of her.'

"Nightshade leaves." Hermione answered simply, rolling her eyes. "And hello to you too, my day was fine, and I don't need any help, thanks for asking."

"A Malfoy does not carry things for others, not that you'd even let me touch your stuff, anyway." Malfoy drawled, looking up from what was apparently a Potions essay.

"I'm sure that is the reason for the rude greeting, Malfoy. It can't have anything to do with the notion that my books are not clean enough for you to consider touching with your "pure" ferrety hands."

* * *

The spies at the other table stifled laughter, having heard this kind of conversation hundreds of times. They quickly collected themselves, and went back to observing Hermione and Malfoy, who continued in the familiar routine of insults and quips.

After a few more lines of banter, Hermione sat down to the right of Malfoy, and brought out a partially written essay. With one more flourish of his elegant eagle quill, Malfoy finished his essay and began to look it over as Hermione opened a large tome and began to read. Ginny turned to Harry and Ron, who were giving her pointed looks, and shrugged. Maybe the git really was just using their friend. Maybe they just ignored each other the whole time. This idea was dashed when Malfoy spoke again, still avoiding eye contact.

* * *

"So, why were you late, eh? A Malfoy does not wait for anyone."

Hermione scoffed, blowing a strand of unruly hair out of her face in a familiar gesture that betrayed her annoyance.

"Billings somehow gave himself antlers in Transfiguration and I had to take him to the Hospital Wing."

"Stupid kid, making me have to _wait_ for something," grumbled Malfoy under his breath. The observers snickered silently at the sight of the noble Malfoy heir sulking like a toddler. With a petulant pout, Malfoy finished reviewing his essay and pushed it away, his face growing even more sullen as he muttered indignantly. Hermione let out a decidedly unladylike snort of amusement, and Malfoy glared at her. This only made her laugh harder, shoulders shaking as she tried to calm down. Slowly, Malfoy's face relaxed, and a reluctant snicker slipped out. Behind the bookshelf, there was a violent struggle to avoid breaking out in loud laughter. Wiping tears of merriment from her eyes, Hermione calmed down enough to look at the still irate blonde teen.

"A thousand pardons, your Highness. This humble woman should have known better than to keep you waiting." Hermione stated primly, meeting the twinkling gray eyes. From the look on their faces, Draco and Hermione obviously had some kind of inside joke. Hermione folded her hands beseechingly, while Draco stared down his aristocratic nose haughtily, his seriousness betrayed by the amusement dancing in his eyes. Never before had anyone, even Blaise, seen Malfoy so amused without some type of harassment being involved.

"Indeed, m'lady. Truly, thou rightly hast angered King Draco."

"Oh, perish the thought, my liege. How shall I ever correct this error?" Hermione said in a horrified tone, obviously finding the whole situation entertaining.

"Thou must beg for forgiveness, and pray that thy King is in a merciful mood." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Malfoy in a merciful mood, and it was clear that he had been aiming for this reaction by the satisfied look on his face. He quickly schooled his expression into another serious look, causing Hermione to burst out into another round of laughter.

"Enough, Draco, please no more. I can't take it!" Hermione gasped out, grasping at her heaving sides.

"Ok, luv, whatever you say." Draco smirked, obviously considering the exchange a personal victory.

* * *

Behind the bookshelf, the merriment halted instantly at the term of endearment. Even Blaise raised an eyebrow.

Despite his adolescent reputation as a pathological flirt, they all knew that Malfoy was never one to use cutesy terms like that, saying that it only encouraged girls to get all clingy and annoying. He was popular because he was cold and aloof, giving him an air of mystery that attracted attention just as much as his almost unnatural good looks. Everyone knew that he utterly despised such sickening terms of affection, and considered baby talk evidence of a weak-minded fool. Therefore, their disbelief was understandable. The use of the simple word was downright shocking coming from the normally distant student and more than one of them gaped in disbelief.

* * *

"Oh, hush with that "luv", Draco Malfoy. We need to get to work." Her stern attitude was ruined when her stomach let out a decidedly loud rumble, and she blushed scarlet. They all realized that on the days when Hermione and Draco worked together, she never got a chance to eat dinner. Harry and Ron felt another surge of righteousness at the idea that Malfoy forced their friend to go hungry and were about to go drag her to the kitchens when Malfoy snickered. Hermione glared at her partner and puffed up indignantly.

"Don't get your fur all fluffed, kitty cat." Malfoy grinned, another nickname slipping out. "I didn't call for our food yet."

"We are already behind schedule, Draco. We don't have time to waste on food and besides, I hate eating in the library, Madam Pince always says-"

"That this is a hallowed hall of learning, not a place for gluttons to stuff their faces," Malfoy finished, rolling his eyes having apparently heard this argument before. Ignoring the disapproving look from the brunette, Malfoy snapped his fingers regally and a house elf apparated at his side instantly. This house elf was an odd sight, for she was clothed in a pale poofy dress that bore the Malfoy crest and was wearing what looked like one of Hermione's knitting projects.

"What can Servant Comfy do for King Draco?" Asked the house elf, curtseying. Obviously Comfy was aware of the little running gag between the two, and was used to playing along. Nodding imperiously and acting in character, Draco waved his hand in a decidedly majestic way.

"Wouldst thou prepare for us some poultry, per chance of the nugget variety?" The audience behind the bookshelf was torn between gaping at the odd scene and laughing at the idea of Malfoy eating chicken nuggets. With another curtsey at the two, Comfy disappeared with a loud snap.

"…nugget variety?" asked Hermione, raising one eyebrow. Malfoy merely shrugged.

"I didn't know how that Shake pear muggle would say chicken nuggets."

"Shakespeare, not shake pear, Draco."

"Same difference, pet." Apparently, Hermione had taken to using Draco when talking with her partner and Malfoy had responded by using endearments. It was oddly intimate, despite the matter-of-fact tones that were used. Another loud crack heralded the return of the little formal house elf, now with a tray of chicken, chips and apple juice.

"I thank thee, Comfy. Thou art dismissed."

* * *

Utter. Silence.

Malfoy had just displayed… gratitude.

Malfoy had just displayed gratitude.

MALFOY had just displayed GRATITUDE.

No matter how you said it, Malfoy had just voluntarily voiced appreciation to another living creature, albeit in some strange antiquated way. Next to him, Hermione smiled softly at her partner while the elf, who positively radiated happiness, gave one last curtsey before disappearing.

Luna suddenly shivered and clutched at Blaise's arm.

"What is it, Lovegood?" asked Blaise, still gawking at his friend.

"I'm waiting for the Gridelbear. It appears when the world is ending, and I am fairly sure that what just happened signifies an apocalyptic disruption to the cosmic balance." The whole table nodded mutely, still staring at Draco.

* * *

Draco and Hermione, still unaware of their audience, turned back to their table. Hermione turned a page, furrowing her brow at some obscure reference while Draco neatly popped a nugget into his mouth. He was just about to eat another when he noticed that Hermione was still working. He slid his chair around the corner of the table, and Ron and Harry noted with unease the close proximity of the blonde to the oblivious brunette.

"Hey, Princess, time to eat. Put the book down."

"Can't Draco, I need to finish this paragraph before I can begin the next part of the essay and-" Hermione was interrupted when Draco pushed the nugget into her mouth.

"Eat!" He commanded, smirking at her annoyed expression. She rolled her eyes and continued reading, but chewed and swallowed without further complaint. Malfoy smugly nodded in satisfaction and pulled the pile of chicken closer to them. He picked up another piece and popped it into his mouth. Hermione turned another page as Malfoy took a swig of juice.

* * *

"They are so cute!" Ginny squealed quietly. Parvati nodded furiously, while Luna smiled absentmindedly.

"He's feeding her because he can't get a good grade if she faints from hunger. He could offer to do some of the work while she eats, but instead he acts like royalty, too good to open a stupid book." Ron scoffed at the sentimental girls next to him. Harry nodded, but couldn't help but point out that it was rather odd to see Draco Malfoy deign to hand-feed a muggle-born, good grades aside.

"That's true," Ron admitted grudgingly. "But you have to admit, Malfoy hasn't done a single thing for the project. The blimey git is basically just entertaining himself while Hermione slaves away and occasionally plays along with his stupidity."

"I guess so. Hermione really is doing everything. I don't think Draco has done any work at all…"

* * *

"Open," prompted Draco, holding another piece of chicken up. Hermione did so automatically, still reading. Draco popped the nugget in, finding the whole situation oddly entertaining.

"I feel like I'm feeding a puppy." He remarked. Hermione swallowed, and looked up from her book.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really, Puppy." Draco countered airily, totally unaware of the irritation that was building behind them from the friends of said "puppy". Hermione regarded him seriously, and everyone (Malfoy included) waited to see if she would take offense or ignore him. Apparently neither.

"Woof. Woof." Hermione said dryly. Malfoy let out a surprised laugh, feeding her the last nugget and wiping his hands clean. Hermione shook her head, obviously indulging the laughing Slytherin. Draco finished wiping his hands, and continued smirking at the girl.

"Good girl, good puppy." He praised her, eyes dancing in amusement. He reached out and petted the curly head, scratching her behind the ears as if she really was a dog. To the shock of their audience, Hermione actually allowed it, even tilting her head obligingly. The same hair that had been teased and tormented for years was now being stroked affectionately by the very critic who had mocked it.

"Just don't braid it again. It took forever to take out. I don't care if your mother asked you to test out a new braiding charm; it was too much of a hassle."

"Alright angel, no braids." Malfoy acknowledged, still fingering the tangled curls.

* * *

"Um, you guys are seeing this, right?" Blaise asked, forgoing his usual attitude of ignoring Harry and Ron in the presence of the strange sight. The two boys nodded, while Parvati and Ginny stared bug-eyed as Hermione tolerated someone playing with her hair. For years, the girls had tried to get their hands on the bushy mane, only to be denied by their friend who always said that she hated people touching her hair.

They watched in a combination of jealousy and disbelief as Malfoy began twisting the hair in various ways, obviously considering different styles. He asked Hermione something, and she nodded towards her bag. Nonchalantly, Malfoy rummaged through Hermione's bag with a familiarity that was extremely disconcerting. He pulled out a hairbrush, and to the utter amazement of the whole table, continued playing with her hair.

"It's like she's a bloody baby doll." Ron blinked, and they all nodded in shock.

"Why doesn't she just force him to pull some weight around?" Ginny grumbled, irked that Malfoy (of all people, Malfoy!?) was allowed to touch Hermione's curls.

"Wait, she's starting to write. Maybe now Malfoy will leave her alone, since he won't want to distract his little homework machine."

* * *

"Have you ever considered hair gel?"

"I would, but I'm pretty sure the store is permanently out of stock considering the sheer amount you seem to use." Hermione quipped back, uncapping her ink.

"That stings, luv."

"You used luv already."

"Oh, did I?" Malfoy paused for a second. "Have I used poppet?"

"No."

"Ok poppet, we should try and focus since we have to patrol in about an hour or so. Maybe you should stop thinking up insults and put that big brain of yours to work already." (At this point, Ron jabbed his sister with his elbow painfully.)

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Speaking of work, do you by some slim chance have anything on the Albanian rules regarding magical supplies and their respective markets that you said you would be responsible for?"

"Yeah, are you ready?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded, and Malfoy tugged on her hair with a pointed frown.

"No moving."

"Ouch, ok, ok. I'm ready, just go."

"Alright, then." Malfoy continued to comb Hermione's hair, but a vague look had settled in his eyes. With a deep breath, Malfoy began to speak in a steady monotonous voice that bore a distinct resemblance to their ghostly History of Magic professor.

"In the year 1128, the Albanian Ministry came to the inevitable conclusion that the influx of religious artifacts and the newly discovered gold and silver mines would quickly lead to the development of a larger magical community. As a result, the economic environment would become more complicated, as black market dealings would increase due to the reluctance of foreigners to conform to the strict Albanian market regulations. The establishment of illegal markets would invariably lead to a rise in tension and hostility within the community. This conclusion unified the notoriously divided Albanian Ministry and allowed for a new set of market regulations to be drafted and passed in order to try and lessen the volatile environment. After the elections of 1130, the new Minister was able to successfully-"

* * *

Blaise snickered at the looks of utter shock he observed on the faces of his unlikely companions. Granger was writing furiously as Draco continued to recite his research, absentmindedly combing the girl's bushy head. At the sound of his laughter, the table turned to look at the smirking Slytherin.

"Surely you knew that Drake is nearly tied with Granger for top of the class. Both those lucky bastards have a kind of eidetic memory." They looked puzzled, and Blaise snorted at their stupidity.

"You know how your golden girl remembers everything she reads, perfectly?" They nodded.

"Malfoy remembers everything he hears, perfectly. He can recite entire lessons from memory, even lessons from first year. He doesn't do as well when the information comes from books, which is why he sometimes asks Granger for help. He remembers everything said, and she remembers everything shown, so together they are one scary freak of nature. They get top scores in everything because of it, that's why Drake got the title of Head Boy, despite your theories that he bought his way in."

The rest of the table looked shocked at the revelation, swiveling back to regard their Head Boy with a new degree of respect. They knew, of course, that Malfoy was clever and witty, but they had never thought him to be some kind of genius. The idea that Malfoy was as talented and intelligent as their own prodigy was disconcerting to say the least.

* * *

"-and it is for this reason that the Albanian Ministry continues to uphold the precedent of requiring a majority approval vote before passing or rejecting any proposed laws regulating exports of any invasive species to this day." Draco concluded his lecture and her hairstyle simultaneously; leaving Hermione with several feet of dictation and an elegant mass of curls that was gathered at the nape of her neck with her red and gold necktie. Hermione dropped her quill and shook out her hand, which had begun to cramp. Malfoy blinked once, his eyes losing the glazed unfocused look that had accompanied his recitation. He gave one last pat to the curly head, sighing as he slumped back in his chair. Their eyes met and they exchanged weary smiles as if they had just won a particularly difficult game of Quidditch.

"Good work, Draco."

"Ditto, Darling."

"Nice alliteration."

"Ah, that is high praise from the bookworm herself, indeed." Draco smirked, more teasingly then sarcastically. Hermione glared at him, but there was still a small smile that slipped out. She glanced down and cast a critical eye over her notes, one hand absently coming up to explore her hairstyle. She ran her fingers down the smooth curls to the nape of her neck and then fingered the tie that held them in place, Draco's eyes following the slender fingers the entire time. After a moment of realization, Hermione quickly looked down at her chest.

"Draco? When, exactly, did you undo my necktie?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Draco had been stretching out his arms luxuriously when she asked, and at her question he draped one long arm over her shoulders.

"I dunno, I don't really think when I go into nerd mode." His face was schooled into a determinedly innocent expression as he looked at the v-shaped expanse of skin that was revealed by the removal of the tie. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, and his innocent expression slowly turned decidedly suggestive.

"I guess I subconsciously wanted to strip you down, my sexy little lioness."

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Harry pressed his lips together, trying desperately not to burst into laughter. Blaise glanced over at him, looking positively ecstatic and the two boys high fived silently. Luna was smiling mysteriously, nodding her head dreamily as though realizing something.

"That is so going down as one of the most outrageous pickup lines in Hogwarts history." Blaise whispered gleefully.

"I wish I had recorded that! Can you say blackmail?"

Meanwhile, Ron was doing his level best to resemble a fire hydrant, absolutely seething at the sight of their blonde classmate draped over the studious girl. The sighs and mad giggling from Ginny and Parvati, who were obviously charmed by the youngest Malfoy, only added to his irritation.

"Stupid man-whore ferret." Ron growled, trying not to think about time he called Hermione "hot" which had resulted in a thirty minute lecture on sexism and the objectification of women. Here was the ferret, their sworn enemy, actually trying to chat up and seduce their friend! His arrogance was sickening, and the fact that he was getting away with it rankled Ron.

Of course, Ron reasoned quickly, it wasn't like he was jealous or anything. He was merely disgusted at the brazen display and disappointed that he was getting away with it. His fury had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the atmosphere that surrounded the ferret and the golden girl seemed electric. It had nothing to do with the ease in which Malfoy had chat up a girl, nor the likelihood that he would have gotten violently smacked if he even hinted at something similar to that lioness line. And it definitely had nothing to do with the fact that there may have been a subtle blush of pleasure that dusted the shy girl's face. Nope, it had nothing to do with that at all.

Slowly Harry and Blaise sobered up, Ron calmed down, and the girls refocused. The whole table watched as Malfoy whispered into the flustered girl's ear, smirking as she struggled to shrug off the arm still draped over her shoulders. Her frustration was evident and Malfoy laughed at her stubborn expression.

"Hey Zabini… does Malfoy usually go around chatting up girls like some kind of pickup artist?"

"Not really, Potter. When abroad, he'll sometimes respond to flirting, but he almost never starts anything."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. It was easy to imagine Malfoy playing along with some beautiful foreign flirt knowing he would likely never see her again. But this was Hogwarts, his home turf, where his every action was subject to scrutiny and analysis. No one could deny that Draco Malfoy had become the epitome of decorum and good breeding over the last year or so. Every move he made was fair game for gossip, especially as he had assumed control over the Malfoy fortune after his father's death in Azkaban. This responsibility made him hypersensitive to criticism and scandal, so why was he risking his image and reputation to flirt so shamelessly, and with muggle-born Hermione Granger, of all people?

* * *

"Really now, Draco!" Hermione was blushing furiously but she tried to hide it by avoiding his gaze as she struggled to free herself from his arm, further amusing him.

He leaned closer and whispered that she should "sheathe her claws like a good pussy cat", making her blush even harder. Hermione gave up after a few seconds and sank back into her chair, huffing indignantly and shooting him a disgruntled look. He smirked back in response and tugged gently on her ponytail.

"I must say, kitten, that your hair looks quite nice like this." He stated, seemingly unconcerned that he had just complimented a muggle-born. Unlike their astonished audience, Hermione seemed unaffected by the compliment and merely raised an eyebrow haughtily. The others recognized that patronizing look with a start, unused to seeing the patented Malfoy expression on anyone but a member of the Malfoy family.

"You're only saying that because _you_ did the hairstyle, you git. You think everything you do is an improvement."

"Yeah, you caught me. I know what would look even better, though." He hinted. She sighed and gestured for him to elaborate. With a suggestive smile, he fingered his own green and silver tie and winked at her. She laughed lightly and began packing up her supplies.

"It seems like you want to strip for me now, Draco."

"Maybe I do, sugar pie."

"Honey bunch!" trilled Hermione musically, capping her ink and rolling up her parchment. Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion. At his look of bemusement, Hermione couldn't help but giggle. He flushed lightly and opened his mouth to retort, but she interrupted him before he could speak.

"It's a muggle song from the states during the sixties. The title and one of the main lyrics is 'S_ugar Pie, Honey Bunch_' and when you said that it just reminded me of the song."

"Ah." Draco nodded in understanding, unwittingly mirroring the other students hiding behind the bookshelf. His eyes suddenly focused on her and he grinned, an honest-to-Merlin grin.

"How does it go?"

Hermione blinked, still not used to seeing that open lopsided smile on his usually scornful face.

"I'm not going to sing it, Draco."

"Because…?"

"Because, Draco, this is a library, and it would be disrespectful."

"Who is it disrespectful towards? Everyone is at dinner and the librarian loves us."

"It would be wrong, and we have to patrol." Hermione sounded less certain now, chewing her thumbnail as she considered it. He smiled even wider now, sensing victory.

"We have a few minutes, and nobody's around to hear you." He blessed his powers of persuasion as Hermione bit her lip.

"…What's in it for me?"

* * *

Blaise snickered quietly. "Granger could've been in Slytherin with that attitude. Conniving little vixen, ain't she?"

Although it was an insulting way to put it, the others couldn't help but agree. Hermione had slowly become more confident when it came to doing something for others. She no longer allowed others free access to her services, often requesting a small favor in exchange. Harry had been obliged to lend her his cloak to sneak into the Restricted Section in exchange for help with a Transfiguration essay, Ginny had loaned her a popular wizarding novel series in exchange for tutoring with Potions, and poor Ron had handed over a pack of sugar quills, carried her books, fetched her tea from the kitchens, and refrained from any Quidditch talk at breakfast in the last month alone. They all considered it a fair trade (well, except for that whole Quidditch talk ban). It was kind of nice to see Hermione tap into that inner strength she had to stand up for herself, even if it was a bit Slytherin.

However, seeing Hermione bargain with the King of Snakes himself was a bit disconcerting.

* * *

Malfoy was not surprised by the question, having been the one to teach her about bargaining in the first place. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"If you sing the song, then I will…'accidentally' spill some silencing potion into Parkinson's goblet tomorrow morning at breakfast."

It was a sign of just how much Hermione had relaxed that her lips actually twitched before the usual disapproving glare settled on her face.

He chuckled in response. "Alright, honey bunch, will you do it if I tell Peeves that the Bloody Baron will be conducting business in the library during end-of-term exams so students can study?"

"Ooh, that's a good idea." Hermione considered the undeniably attractive offer, then looked around. She cast a mild silencing charm so that her voice wouldn't carry. Once again, the spectators blessed Ginny's skill and the handy bookshelves that shielded them from the sight of the two students less than three meters away.

"Alright Draco, but if this gets out somehow I swear Parkinson will receive a very explicit and very public love telegram from her loving Drakey-poo."

"…Deal." Draco agreed, looking unwillingly impressed by the truly terrifying threat. He shook off the thought and settled back in his chair with an expectant look. Hermione moved her wand in a complicated pattern, and the first notes of a song began to play from thin air. Hermione had never taken vocal lessons, but she had always had a fairly good ear for music and considered herself a proficient singer. Ignoring the small butterflies of embarrassment, she cleared her throat, looked up and began to sing.

'_Ooh, Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch,  
You know that I love you (yes, I do)  
I can't help myself  
I love you and nobody else…'_

It was true that she wasn't trained or aware of technique, but her singing voice was steady and sincere, clean and clear, as it blended easily into the music. It was pleasing to hear, and everything seemed to quiet to allow for her song. It fit her; it was confident, strong and unapologetic. It made people smile.

'_When you snap your fingers,  
Or wink your eye,  
I come running to you,  
Yes, I do…'_

* * *

"Seriously, is there anything she can't do well?" Parvati grumbled, thinking irately about her own terrible singing skills. She was quickly shushed, as nobody had ever heard the brunette sing. They were not surprised, exactly, that Hermione could sing, mainly because it was so rare that Hermione couldn't do anything (flying being one of the only examples). Still it was strange to think of studious, bossy, serious Hermione Granger singing, and a love song at that.

Once she got over her surprise, Ginny took a moment to study the blonde aristocrat sitting next to her friend. Malfoy was listening intently with a look of deep concentration much like the one he usually wore during class. He seemed unaffected by Hermione's talent, showing no signs of judgment. It was so strange to see a non-judgmental Malfoy, Ginny thought, still staring at the smooth expressionless face intently.

Because she was so focused, she caught the micro-expression that flashed over Malfoy's features as Hermione hit a particularly sweet note. His eyes suddenly softened and the corner of his lips curled upwards gently into a miniscule smile… and then it was gone as quickly as it had formed as Malfoy refocused on the lyrics.

But Ginny had caught it, and from the contemplative look on Blaise's face and the dreamy knowing smile on Luna's lips, she knew she wasn't the only one.

* * *

'_Cause Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch  
You know that I'm waiting for you, (waiting for you)  
I can't help myself,  
I love you and nobody else…'_

Hermione was still staring up at the ceiling, trying to remember the right words. She was aware that Draco was still looking at her, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was almost flattering to have someone pay so much attention to her voluntarily. Normally she would feel embarrassed, singing in front of someone like this, but this was Draco, who now teased instead of bullied, and she could sing in front of Draco.

'_Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch,  
I'd do anything you ask me to (ask me to)  
I can't help myself,  
I want you and nobody else._

_Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch,  
You know that I love you (yes, I do)  
I can't help myself  
No, I can't help myself…' _

She finished singing, perfectly in time with the music. She sat back; satisfied that she had gotten all the words correct. Draco nodded in recognition that she had finished, but his eyes were still unfocused. He furrowed his brow as he went over the lyrics mentally, having been too focused on memorization to actually consider the words themselves. Recognizing the distant look in his eyes, Hermione silently finished packing up. She pulled his bag over as well and began packing up his supplies, with a unsettling familiarity much like that her blonde partner had shown earlier with her belongings. Pulling the forgotten parchment closer, she took a quick look at his essay. With a small frown, she corrected a slight spelling error, and then slid it neatly into his bag. She had just finished packing up when Draco's eyes refocused.

He chuckled and threw an arm over her shoulders again. She didn't try to remove it this time, recognizing futility when she saw it.

"So, that's the song that I made you think of, huh?"

"Yes." She answered simply, knowing there was something coming and readying herself.

"So, you would come running if I snapped my fingers?" Draco asked slyly, snapping once. Immediately Comfy appeared, startling the blonde and making Hermione laugh. He scowled lightly, and handed the elf what remained of their dinner. He nodded and the elf disapparated immediately.

"Well, I wouldn't dare keep the King waiting, would I?" Hermione answered, laughing. He acquiesced with a rueful nod, not quite getting the reaction he wanted. He toyed with her hair absently as he went over the lyrics.

"When do I keep you waiting, then?"

"Remember all those times you make me wait while you ran to a mirror because of a hair emergency?"

"Hey, you shouldn't mess with perfection." He quipped, eyes dancing in amusement.

"Whatever," Hermione shook her head at him, making her curls bounce. He was quiet again, thinking. He looked up for the third time, a slow suggestive smile growing on his face. Hermione was instantly on her guard.

"So, you'd do anything I'd ask you to?"

* * *

Parvati and Ginny let out tiny squeaks, hands clapped over their mouths to muffle the sound as they stared at the seductive Slytherin. Ron was turning red once again, while Blaise and Luna merely looked vaguely impressed. Harry was the only one focused, still staring intently at the two. Draco had sounded teasing, but there was something tense about his posture. Hermione, whose face had suddenly grown serious, was studying the blonde carefully. She must have seen something there that they didn't, because she suddenly sighed and answered the question solemnly.

* * *

"…Probably." Hermione admitted, meeting his gaze determinedly. Draco froze, all hints of playfulness disappearing instantly. It was his turn to study her expression, and then his gray stormy eyes firmly locked on hers. After a few seconds of silence, he laughed a little breathlessly.

"Would you really?"

"I think so. But, I think you would too." She said, sweeping her eyes searchingly over his face. Once again, Draco seemed to turn to stone. She merely looked at him, silently waiting. He exhaled sharply once, pressing his lips together.

"…Probably." He muttered in shock, nodding tightly. Hermione smiled ruefully, having just realized it herself a minute before. Their eyes met once again, stormy gray and honey brown. They were silent for almost a full minute.

"Alright then," Draco said, breaking the silence. He squeezed her shoulder gently once, then released her and picked up his bag. Hermione smiled up at him, genuinely this time. At her expression, Draco couldn't help but respond with a sincere and tender smile. He had never smiled like that before, and Hermione fought hard not to blush scarlet. Unable to face that look any longer, Hermione turned away. Recollecting herself, she looked at her heavy bag and the large stack of books she had carried in with her, and then looked back up at him. He raised one eyebrow.

"Oh no, dear heart. We went over this; a Malfoy does not carry things for other people."

"Not even if I asked you to?" Hermione queried. He looked down at her, then sighed. He picked up half of the books, resolutely avoiding her eyes. She only laughed, picking up her bag and the other half of the books. She bumped him gently with her shoulder as she stood.

"Thanks, sugar pie."

"Yeah, whatever, honey bunch." Draco replied grudgingly, trying to ignore her triumphant grin. He quickly changed the subject, and they planned out their patrol route as they walked out of the library together, their bodies nearly touching.

* * *

When they were gone, Ginny lifted the concealment charms on their table. They sat in silence, struggling to comprehend the enormity of what they had just witnessed.

"Well, that was more interesting than a Liebenweir." Luna chirped cheerfully. She stood up, smiling beatifically at the other silent students. She pulled on Blaise's robes and led the shocked Italian away, inspired to do some work herself.

The Gryffindors silently packed up and headed off to the dormitories. None of them spoke for the rest of the night.

The next day, the six students watched Hermione and Malfoy closely (well, six if 'watching' meant looking for the Gridelbear in Luna's case). They acted the same as they had been ever since their assignment; they didn't seek each other out, but were polite if they met up. After the intimacy they had seen in the library, it was confusing to say the least.

"We didn't imagine it, did we?" Ginny asked when they walked into their History of Magic class, seeing Hermione sitting by herself having arrived early. Ron and Parvati shrugged, pulling out their work. Blaise was silent as well, though it may have been because Luna was currently waving her arms about absently in time to some nonexistent song in a very distracting manner. Harry, who was sitting closest to the door, heard whistling coming from the hall.

"I don't think we did." Harry murmured, as Draco Malfoy strode into the room whistling the last few bars of 'Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch' and carrying a few extra books. He gracefully slid into the seat next to Hermione, handing her the books before reclining with his legs on the desk. Hermione shook her head, but couldn't hide a smile.

"Thanks, Sugar Pie."

"No problem, Honey Bunch."

* * *

A/N: OMG, my first Dramione. Ok, I'll admit it, I got obsessed. I thought I had gotten better at handling my fanfic obsession, but Dramione has made me fall off the wagon. I don't know how I did with this story…it started when I woke up at like two in the morning, jotted down a generally outline, then forgot about it and went back to sleep. I woke up in the morning, saw my notes, sat down and typed up the first six single-spaced pages of this story from the three sentences I scribbled down. This is the longest one-shot I have ever written… I'm seriously kind of proud of myself, regardless of whether or not I did well.

If any of you got here because you follow my Megamind fic, don't worry. I'm still writing that story. This has just been rattling around in my head for a long time. For people who are new to my writing, thanks for reading!

I would really love to hear from you all. What did you think? Please review!


End file.
